The Hellhound
by Lord Azzaba Barbateis Seethis
Summary: An old foe of the forerunners is unearthed by the brutes. what will happen when this anceint enemy is released.


**Author Note: i am not a super good writer and a terrable speller so there ARE going to be spelling errors. Note: im going to use the covonents slang name becouse its easier to type. Also this takes place about a year after the end of HALO 3(thats right, all caps baby)but the people abored **_**The Unrepentent **_**don't know that. The Chief and Cortana might be in this latter after i find out were this stories going to go. flames will be used to roast marshmellows and light fireworks. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: you mean i don't own halo? Good. Cause i'm not getting paid.**

**-Line-Here-**

[on an uninhabited planet, somewere in the milkyway, 2554]

Warchief Yamet of the brutes servade the bodeis around the frunt door to the forerunner were atleast have of the battalion the prophet had given him.

"Cor'el, why are there so many dead?" he asked a brute close by a little anoyed with such losses.

"apologeis warchieftein, the ruins were better guarded then we could have foreseen" he answered sounding tired.

Yamet didn't like that but there was little he could do about it. he knew that as long as they got the artifact they came here for that it was an exeptipal loss but they would still be on his record for to see. The prophet's had charged him with the task of obtaining the artifact from the forerunner ruins.

Some of the older transcripts that the prophet's had obtained said that contained here in these ruins was 'the hellhound'. It was said to be an age old foe of the forerunners that they had managed to seal away in these ruins. if he was truthful with himself he thought it was best to just leave the thing buried here, but the prophet thought that he could tame the beast.

If one were to look at the entrance of the ruins you wouldn't know that it was made by the forerunners. while it was the sam metal and same color it lact the artistic flare that most forerunner ruins had, it was a simple building built on the side of a mountain. As Yamet entered deeper in though it began to retern to a more foreruner design. The corridor was littered with grunt, jakel, and brute bodeis dead from varius defenses and sentanuls. It eventualy ledthrough a blown in door into a 'control room' with halo displays and computer terminals. at the back of the room was a lift going down deeper into the mountain. this is were he was going. after many years of serching and then a full day of fighting they had finaly secured it. the defenses were strong and gave him an uneasy feeling.

After going down the lift and through anuther long hallway filled with bodeis he came into a large square room with even more corpses along with broken equipment that use to be the defenses. the uneasy feeling grew alittle.

looking at his prize Yamet felt awe for the thing. on the far wall was a giant metal 'coffin' as it were. the metal box was about(AN: sorry, america) 12 feet tall, 8 feet wide and 7 feet deep. the 'lid' was about 6 inches thick and looked like it was weldid shut. this is what he had been searching for.

Ignoring the bad feeling he was getting he turned to his men "get this thing back up to the ship. have the hunters help you".

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~**

**[abored the covonent cruiser]**

"Warchieften, we have secured it in the cargo hold and are ready to depart" came a voice from the bridge crew of _The Unrepentent _braking Yamet from his thoughts.

"good, set corse for ([{some important covonent base similar to than high Charity}])." Yamet ordered.

Now this is were things took a turn for the worse. you see inside the 'Coffin' the hellhound was held in a stasis feild that slowed time to a crall within, but it was powered by one of the special crystals that react badly to slipspace. in this case it flung the ship across the galaxy and damaged the ship badly and shattered the crystal.

Yamet climed back into his chair and shouted over the noise "Damage report. what hit us?"

Cor'el was the fist to answer "something went wrong with the slipspace drive. i'm getting damage reports from all across the ship. we are venting atmosphere and the reactors are 're on emergency power. we have reports of sevral dead or injured with some missing, we will not be going anywere for atleast a week, sir" Cor'el said pausing a couple of times to take in new info.

Yamet nodded taking this in, then "tell the heragok to start repairing the hull and suit up some repair teams. evacuwait and seal off the sections were we are venting atmosphere untill they are repaired. then see what can be done about the reactors." he said wiping some blood from his lip.

**[-sence ~ change-]**

Deep within the ships cargo hold, a pair of eyes snap open. The Hellhound had awoken.

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
